Drabble Files
by DarkestEnd
Summary: Different collections of YouxVarious  ReaderxVarious.  Rated T.  Might change to M later for safety reasons.
1. Skylark

Disclaimer: I do not on Katekyo Hitman Reborn...

A/N: I decided to write drabbles for Reader x All. I've always loved writing these types of stories, so I wanted to create one. This will probably be posted sometime later because I need Mircrosoft Word...sadly. I'm using Pages from Mac and the transfer dox on Google don't seem to be working for me. It's January and I've read a few stories of ReaderxSomething. I love them...and I hope you guys like this story too. **R&R PLEASE.

* * *

**

For once in your life, you've discovered something that you didn't know about Hibari Kyoya.

The Hibari Kyoya, standing in front of you, had a faint blush on his face and his lips were trembling ever so slightly.

And you've figured out: The skylark loved you.

He was the one who kept your grades high (not that you were complaining).

He was the one who helped you clean up after class when you had to leave early.

He was the one who kept you out of trouble.

Looking into his cold and dark eyes, you whispered:

_Yeah. Me too.

* * *

_

These drabbles are getting to me. Next up, Rokudo Mukuro.


	2. Pineapple

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn...

A/N: This is my second drabble, I'll try to upload these every other day until it's done. If you read these author notes then please **R&R **and tell me what other guys you want for my drabbles...if you review.

* * *

"Rokudo Mukuro! Get your ass down here right now!"

"K-kufufu? You don't need to be so mad, (Your Name)-chan~"

"No need to be so mad? You literally broke my kitchen!"

"You know it was an accident, love."

You stared into his red and blue eyes. You could sense a small fright filling his pupils; small, but fairly noticeable.

"Kufufu~ I'll make a deal with you. If you forgive me, I'll give you something ton-"

"Pay for my kitchen."

"Aw~ (You're Name)-chi. You know you love me."

"Yes, yes. I love you; so pay for my kitchen."

You handed him an apron and a few dust pans.

"Get started Mukuro or I swear I'll kick you out."

"...I love you, too."

"I know. But it won't get you out this time."

* * *

Haha. This one was...like a crack fic, but alls well; at least I think it is. Next up, you're very own Dame-Tsuna.


	3. Tuna

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

It's not that you didn't understand. It was because he was causing all the trouble. Slowly, you got out of your seat from the couch in his office and made your way to the shivering brunette.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada."

"H-hiie?"

"You realize you just ripped up my report for you...right?"

"E-eto. [F/N]-san. P-please don't get mad."

"Tch. Why would I get mad? My report that I worked so hard on, was ripped before my own eyes."

Your cold stare on the poor Vongola Decimo made him quiver in fear once more. Stealthily, you made it to his side and sat on his lap before turning to his computer screen. A picture of you and him perfectly fit the monitor and a smirk crept up toward your deadpanned face. You turned away and saw a few Post-it notes on his desk.

_Say sorry to [F/N]-san before she kills me._

_Take report from Hibari-san._

_Try to avoid Mukuro after previous incident._

'_Previous incident...?'_

You decided not to ask.

While you were distracted by the colorful sticky notes, you didn't notice the callused hand that wrapped around your waist and drew your back closer to your lover's chest.

"Tsu-ch-"

"Shh. I'm tired."

'_That's so cliche." _

You've seen it happen in most of the romance movies you've seen.

The girl get's angry.

The boy tries to comfort.

All goes well in the end.

At least that's what you thought.

Unfortunately, your life wasn't normal being the wife of a well-respected mafia boss. You'd never know if your lovable tuna would come back alive, mission after mission. Even with his guardians by his side, he would have to go into battle. He was the head of the family after all.

He is the one who looks over all.

He is the one who will look over you, especially.

He is the one who waits for you in open arms.

He is the one who will love you unconditionally.

He is the one who you'll be able to say:

I love you.

* * *

Awww. I love Tsuna...when he's not a wimp. Surprise guest for next time.


	4. Blondie

Disclaimer: Don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn…yet. JK.

A/N: This ones for you Fujisaki Nadeshiko.

* * *

"M-m-" You stuttered.

"Are you all right my love, I know very well that this is sudden and I had brought this question-"

But you weren't looking at your blond-haired boyfriend; instead, a small tiny rodent caught your attention in his place.

"MOUSE!" You shrieked.

Never, not once, has your fear of these tiny mammals ever disappear; it was also one of the main reasons your best friend happened to be the Vongola Decimo.

"My dear? It's only a small mouse. It won't harm you-"

"GET IT _AWAY _FROM ME, IDIOT!"

As usual, he was used to this behavior and decided to finish the job quickly.

So much for a marriage proposal.

* * *

Yes, it's short. That won't stop you from **reviewing. **


	5. Blondiex2

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Anyone see the new chapter? That bastard Daemon.

A/N: A-ahaha. When was the last time I updated this? Well. Even if I said I have so-called "homework" to do, it would seem lame. SO I SHALL TAKE THIS SHAMEFUL ACT AND YOU ARE WELCOME TO HOLD IT AGAINST ME. No harsh comments, pl0x? TTATT

By the way, I'm going to gain all the readers who read my story with this new and improved technique…and I'll tell you when I figure it out myself.

I'm now using a word generator (a.k.a . random words my brother says) to inspire the "Creativity" in my writing. Yes, that was capitalized.

Word: Process

You found yourself next to a mop of blonde hair. Next to the bare skin of your lover. Next to the person who vowed to stay the rest of his life with you. The person you had just probably deafened because of your high-pitched squeal of delight.

His eyes shot open, and was relieved to find that you weren't sedated and being taken away by his fellow self-proclaimed rivals, rather being oblivious to the fact that you were shrieking because of the sight of your new husband.

And for a second, you began processing the information through your mind.

His slightly tussled hair, in your eyes 'sex hair', covering his left eye while his half-lidded eyes looked expectantly at you.

Bed=Sex. Sex=Love. Love=Giotto. Giotto=Married. Married=Life. Life=Sex. Oh, you were totally prepared for this.

Squeal.

"[F/N], yo-"

Another squeal.

"[F/N]."

You blinked at him and realized you couldn't get the full view of him since the both of you were lying down and decided that the best way to get a perfect view of…perfection, was to climb on top of it.

Perfection blushed.

You smirked.

Perfection blushed even more.

And then you wondered if he was actually the uke in your relationship.

He stared at you with watery eyes from the pressure you were putting on his chest.

Yeah, he totally was.


End file.
